


Driving You Wild

by nekocrouton, Pearls1975



Category: Gyakuten Saiban | Ace Attorney
Genre: Anal Sex, Car Sex, Frottage, M/M, Male Slash, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Orgasm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-01
Updated: 2012-10-01
Packaged: 2017-11-15 09:58:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/526043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nekocrouton/pseuds/nekocrouton, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pearls1975/pseuds/Pearls1975
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Phoenix and Miles take a trip to Germany together, and on a whim they go to check out some cars at a dealership over there.  Eventually Edgeworth decides to take the plunge and test drive his vehicle of choice, and well... it really affects him in more ways than one.</p>
<p>Oh, and he test drives the car on the Autobahn.  And of course hot, steamy car!sex occurs.</p>
<p>Edgeworth/Phoenix</p>
            </blockquote>





	Driving You Wild

**Author's Note:**

> This was a collaboration through role-playing between myself and Pearls1975. We did this back in 2009 and posted it to y!Gallery as well as the now-defunct Objection! Fanfic Archive. It has not been edited since then.

"Well, I guess I don't see the harm in just looking." Phoenix said thoughtfully as Miles pulled into the German car dealership. Phoenix was always intimidated by the price tag that new and used cars carried. Just one of the many reasons he never bothered getting a license.   
  
Miles smiled as he got out of the rental car, waiting for Phoenix to exit the car before locking it with the keyless remote. 'I'm just going to look,' Miles thought to himself, as he eyed all of the new model cars in the parking lot. He couldn't wait to feel the smooth metal of a new vehicle underneath his fingertips. "Shall we go take a peek, Wright?"  
  
Phoenix took a deep breath before replying, "Yes, let's look." He smiled at Miles and rested his hand on the small of his back. He knew that Miles had wanted to replace his old car for a while. Finding a dead body in the trunk of your car is perfect grounds for wanting a new one. Phoenix winced a little as the memory of that case came back to him. He shook his head and admired the first car that they came upon. "Wow, sleek!" He commented on the silver BMW in front of him.  
  
"Hmm..." Miles pondered. "It is nice." He peered into the window and admired the console and interior. "I'm not sure if silver is my color, though." He smirked. "Besides my hair color, that is. Let's go this way and see the cars over here." Miles shyly took Phoenix by the hand and led him towards some of the other vehicles on the lot.  
  
Phoenix shook his head and let himself be led around by Miles. He loved the shy enthusiasm that Miles displayed whenever he was excited about something. Any emotion from Miles was exciting.   
  
The defense attorney was staring at the black leather interior of a black Mercedes as his eyes wandered over to the price on the window. He swallowed hard. "Miles, I-I really don't..." Phoenix stopped in mid-sentence when he found that his lover wasn't standing next to him. He caught the magenta suit slowly walking towards the other end of the lot. "Hey, Miles!" He yelled as he walked swiftly toward him.  
  
The red paint on the vehicle is what initially caught the prosecutor’s eye, and when he turned to take in the sight of the entire car... it was love at first sight. Miles walked briskly towards it, leaving Phoenix behind him. Once he got to the car, he inhaled deeply. Something about this particular car caused his heart to race and just got him so excited. He ran a hand over the hood of the vehicle and hummed in approval. Already he was imagining himself speeding down the highway with the roof open. Miles moved over to the driver's side door and looked inside. The center console was immaculately beautiful, and the gear shift beckoned him, almost teasing him to play with it.   
  
"This is the one." Miles breathed.  
  
"Miles...I...wow!" Phoenix interrupted himself as he took in the sight of the red car. He watched as Miles opened the driver's side door and saw the expression on his face. It was an expression that he had seen on Miles' face only once before, the expression of loving adoration. Was Phoenix jealous of a car all of a sudden? Yes. Was he going to tell Miles that fact? Absolutely not! He nervously rubbed the back of his neck as a tall gentleman oozing car salesman out of his pores approached them.   
  
"Hello gentlemen, how’s it going today?" The salesman smiled and almost blinded Phoenix. He was also speaking German, which made him even more nervous. He picked out certain words as he glanced over at Miles, who was too busy admiring the car.   
  
"Ahh...err....w-we are just looking, thank you!" Phoenix answered in the best German he could muster.  
  
Miles slid into the black leather car seat, immediately noticing how the material hugged his body, almost caressing it, when he sat down. He smiled in absolute bliss as he sat there, his feet touching the pedals and his right hand gently rubbing the top of the stick shift. He gazed down at the console, admiring all of the gauges, and was pleasantly surprised to notice that the vehicle was equipped with turbo boost. He had a glazed over look on his face, as he pictured himself driving the car, pushing it to the limit on the highway, the roar of the engine as he switched gears and... He shuddered.  
  
His vision was interrupted by the car salesman. "Are you sure that you don't want to take that baby out for a test drive? It drives really smooth."   
  
Shaking his head and coming back to reality, Miles got out of the car with a wistful look on his face. "I'm afraid that we're just looking." He said in clipped German. "We're here on vacation, so I can't possibly buy anything right now. Sorry to bother you." He brushed off his coat and grabbed Phoenix by the arm. "Let's go, Wright."  
  
Phoenix was taken by surprise by Miles' sudden actions. As much as he knew it would hurt his pocketbook, when Miles set his sights on something, he usually went for it. Phoenix almost tripped over himself as Miles was leading them back to their rental car.   
  
"What just happened Miles?" Phoenix asked as he got into the vehicle. "You seemed to really like that car!"   
  
Miles sighed as he shut the door behind him and gripped the steering wheel of the rental car. "It would be much too expensive to fly that car back to America. Not to mention the cost of the vehicle itself." He inserted the key into the ignition and turned it, bringing the engine to life. "It would be much more sensible to buy one back home." He turned to Phoenix and gave him a gentle smile. "What do you think about getting something to eat? Or should we go back to the hotel?"  
  
"Ahh... Let's get something to eat, I'm starving!" Phoenix returned Miles' smile and rested his hand nonchalantly on his partner's leg. His stay in Germany had been interesting to say the least. Everyone had been friendly to him, even though he didn't speak their language. Miles had been patient enough to teach him the basics. He stole a glance over at Miles and wondered what was going through his mind when he sat in that car.   
  
"I think I know the perfect place for us to go." Miles said as he shifted the car into reverse and proceeded to pull out of the parking space. He glanced down at Phoenix's hand on his leg, and gave his lover a small smile. The red car that had stolen his heart was pushed to the back of his mind as he switched his focus towards his boyfriend and the lovely dinner that they were going to have.  
  
***  
  
Miles and Phoenix sat at the table in the fancy German restaurant, their plates nearly empty and both men pleasantly full. Miles finished off the last of his wine, and asked Phoenix, "Care for some dessert, Wright?"   
  
Phoenix blew out a puff of air, trying to decide if he had room for dessert. What the heck was he thinking; he always had room for dessert.   
  
"Hmm... yes, I think dessert is in order." He smiled at Miles as he handed him the dessert menu, however he immediately frowned when he found that the menu was all in German. Phoenix should have known better. He looked up from the menu and saw Miles smirking at him. Phoenix pouted.  
  
"Hmph, I don't care," He said deviously. "I want cheesecake!"   
  
A smile danced across his lips. "I should have known." Miles said slyly. He took the menu and glanced at it. "There's a Bavarian chocolate cheesecake, would that suffice?"  
  
Phoenix resisted the urge to grab Miles and kiss him. Instead he cocked an eyebrow and bit his lip. "Er... yes. That w-would be perfect." He grabbed his napkin and twisted it in his lap.   
  
Miles called the waitress over and started speaking in German. Before he sent her off, he smirked at Phoenix. "Do you want your own piece, or would you rather... share?" He asked suggestively.  
  
"Miles..." Phoenix paused to collect himself. Share!? The implications..."I-I think I would l-like to share." The images that collided in Phoenix's brain were almost too much to bear as he took another deep breath. "Yeah, share..."  
  
An almost perverted smile made its way across Miles' mouth. He remembered that time in the kitchen, with that slice of cheesecake, and... Well, it was a pleasant memory to say the least. He spoke to the waitress once again, ordering one slice of cake. She nodded in understanding and left the table. Once she was gone, he turned back to face Phoenix, who now had a slight blush on his face.   
  
"So, have you had an enjoyable time in Germany so far, Wright?" Miles asked as he leaned back into his seat.  
  
"Yes," Phoenix paused and took a drink of water. "Yes, I am, despite the language barrier, everyone seems really nice. But," he paused again as he ran his finger along the rim of the water glass. "I'm not sure what happened at the car lot earlier. You seemed so excited about that car, I thought you were going to buy it right there on the spot." He smiled a little, remembering the look on Miles' face.   
  
Miles' face softened as he remembered that beautiful car on the sales lot. The lovely shade of red it was, the gorgeous interior, the potential for speed. He sighed as he crossed his arms in front of him. "It would just be way too expensive to bring back to America, Wright. It wouldn't make sense to pay to export the vehicle when I can get a perfectly good one at home. Although maybe not quite the same as that one..." His voice trailed off as he let his mind wander to those comfortable, soft leather seats and the sleek design of the car.  
  
As the waitress approached with their dessert, Phoenix smiled at his lover and said, "Well, maybe we can just take it for a test drive? It's a really nice car, and I would hate to leave Germany without you having the chance to drive the Autobahn." Phoenix licked his lips as he dipped his fork into the soft cheesecake. The sweetness melted in his mouth and he closed his eyes to savor the flavor. He was so involved with the delightful bite of heaven, that he didn't realize that his mouth was still wrapped around the fork.   
  
"Mmmhmm." Was all Miles could say as he gazed at his lover as he took the first bite of dessert, just observing the sensual way Phoenix's lips were pressed against the fork. Any thoughts about that fancy sports car flew out of his mind once Phoenix slowly slid the fork out of his mouth. Miles swallowed roughly, as he picked up his own fork and cut a small piece of the cheesecake off of the slice on the table. He was about to pop the piece in his mouth, when an idea crossed his mind. Smiling, he said, "Open wide, Wright," as he started to move his fork towards Phoenix's mouth.   
  
Phoenix's eyes went wide for a moment and looked around shyly. He giggled at himself when he remembered where he was and opened his mouth to accept the cheesecake. He watched Miles' reaction as his tongue reached out for the yummy goodness bringing it slowly into his mouth. He smirked at Miles as he held the bite in his mouth savoring it. Memories of a cheesecake filled evening crossed Phoenix's mind and he blushed, again.   
  
"I really think you should consider taking a test drive in that car Miles..." Phoenix said thoughtfully as he took a stab at the cheesecake. "Your turn." He smiled deviously as he held the bite up to Miles.  
  
Miles sighed as he finally gave in to Phoenix's request. He knew that once Phoenix had his mind set on something, he wouldn’t drop the subject until he got his way. "Fine, fine. We can go back to the dealership tomorrow, and I'll take a test drive. I suppose there's no harm in that." Miles then leaned in to take the cheesecake into his mouth, sliding his mouth along the fork that Phoenix was holding in an almost obscene way. He savored the chocolate flavor before swallowing it. "Are you happy now, Wright?" He smiled.  
  
"I'm always happy when I'm with you!" Phoenix smiled as he leaned in and kissed Miles on the lips.  
  
Miles shyly kissed the other man back, slightly embarrassed by the somewhat public display. Pulling away, he cocked his eyebrow and asked in a suggestive tone, "Shall we head back to the hotel, then?"  
  
***  
  
The next day, Miles and Phoenix found themselves at the car dealership again, walking amongst the numerous fancy vehicles there. 'It's just a test drive, I'm not going to do anything as impulsive as buy the vehicle,' Miles thought to himself, trying to get into the right mindset for what he was about to do. 'That car is beautiful though. I hope it's as fast, or much faster than it looks.' He smiled at the thought of shortly being able to take the car of his dreams out on the road. Miles noticed that Phoenix was looking a little nervous as they walked closer and closer to the vehicle. "Are you okay, Wright?" He asked concernedly as he grabbed Phoenix's hand in reassurance.   
  
Phoenix sniffed and rubbed the back of his neck nervously. The warmth of Miles' hand calmed his nerves a little, and he knew his fear of fast cars was unfounded. He still couldn't help but feel nervous butterflies in his stomach.   
  
"Yeah, I-I'll be fine. Th-this'll be fun!" He hoped his attempt to sound excited wasn't as lame as it sounded in his own mind. He smiled as he felt Miles squeeze his hand. Phoenix was starting to kick himself for ever mentioning the test drive. And he was kicking himself harder for agreeing to go. But the look on Miles' face was priceless and something that Phoenix knew he wouldn't see again for a very long time. Or so he thought. The butterflies increased tenfold when they approached the vehicle and Phoenix laid a shaky hand on it to steady himself.   
  
Miles smiled as he held onto Phoenix's hand, trying to wordlessly calm the obviously nervous defense attorney. "There's nothing to be afraid of, Wright." Miles said. "I've been driving for years, and even learned how to drive here in Germany. It's almost second nature to me to drive around these streets." He glanced around to make sure that no one was looking at them, and then quickly pressed his lips to Phoenix's forehead. "Besides, I wouldn't want anything to happen to you," Miles said softly. He could see a light blush creeping across the bridge of Phoenix's nose at his words and actions. The prosecutor leaned down and whispered seductively into Phoenix's ear, "I promise that I'll make it up to you later." Seeing the blush on Phoenix's face deepen even more at his statement caused Miles to chuckle.  
  
"Now, shall we go?" Miles asked playfully, as he dangled the keys to the car in front of him, having obtained them from the salesman earlier.  
  
Phoenix smiled at Miles and felt much calmer. “Th-Thank you Miles,” Phoenix looked into Miles's gray eyes and the butterflies he had earlier were now fluttering for a different reason.   
  
“Y-Yeah, you're right,” He said as he walked around to the passenger's side and opened the door. “I don't know what I was worried about. I trust you Miles.” He slid into the passenger’s seat and marveled at how the seat seemed to mold to his ass. He let his eyes wander around the interior as he breathed in the smell of leather and new car. Yes, he trusted Miles, for more reasons than one.   
  
Seeing Phoenix get into the vehicle led Miles to entertain thoughts of driving the defense attorney to work every morning in the car. He shook his head as he opened the door. “Just a test drive,” Miles reminded himself lowly as he seated himself in the driver's side. But then, the intoxicating atmosphere of the vehicle started to take over his thinking. ‘This just feels so right.’ Miles slid the key into the ignition and turned it, causing the engine to roar to life. ‘Oh wow, that sounded... fantastic.’ He caressed the leather steering wheel, now getting a little more excited about the small journey they were about to take. "So Wright," Miles said almost breathlessly, his heart rate speeding up slightly with anticipation. "What do you say we take a little trip to the Autobahn?" He turned to face his lover with an absolutely excited look on his face.  
  
Phoenix took a deep breath as the engine started. He loved that Miles was excited about it all...but the Autobahn? "S-Sure," He really tried to be enthusiastic about this, but his confidence was waning again, even with Miles in the driver’s seat. He smiled. "Yes, the A-Autobahn." Phoenix wanted to see that look again on Miles' face and he knew that this little trip was going to spark it.   
  
A grin made its way across Miles' face as he heard Phoenix agree to drive on the Autobahn, even though he sounded a little hesitant about it. Of course driving on the Autobahn was not a normal occurrence for anyone taking a vehicle out for a test run. But when Miles was getting the key to his dream car from the car salesman, explaining who he was and what his intentions were, the salesman insisted that he go ahead and drive it how he wished. ‘One of the many perks of being a world-famous prosecutor,’ Miles happily thought as he finally pulled out of the parking lot of the dealership.  
  
As they drove along the small roads to the famous highway, Miles tried to make small talk with Phoenix. He was slightly distracted by the vehicle, though. 'I still can't believe how amazing this feels,' Miles pondered. 'It runs so smoothly, handles so well, it turns on a dime... it really is the perfect car. And it looks fantastic.' He couldn't wait to really push the car to the limit once he got on the highway.   
  
Eventually, they started to see signs for the Autobahn, and the exit was coming up quickly.   
  
"Are you ready, Wright?" Miles asked, taking the car smoothly around the corner to the entrance of the highway.  
  
Phoenix swallowed hard. "Yeah," He adjusted his seat belt as he saw the spark in Miles' eyes. "I'm ready." He could've sworn he'd seen that spark before...but where? He took a deep breath as Miles deftly guided the car onto the Autobahn and watched and he expertly shifted the car. It reminded him of another certain action that Miles was good at...Phoenix suddenly felt himself getting warm, as he ducked his head. He couldn't believe he was thinking such thoughts!   
  
Miles began to feel the adrenaline start to rush through his body as he finally got onto the highway. Just knowing the fact that there was no posted speed limit got his heart pumping a little faster. "Hold on, Wright." He said tersely as he forcefully stepped on the gas, causing the engine to roar even louder as he accelerated quickly. He stepped his left foot down and shifted the vehicle, glancing at his mirrors before he moved the car swiftly over to the very left lane.   
  
The prosecutor continued to push down on the gas, watching the needle on the speed gauge keep going up, and up and up. He was almost in a trance, wanting to see exactly how high he could go on that meter, as he effortlessly steered the car on the nearly vacant highway. A shudder ran through his body as he continued to speed along. ‘This feels incredible’, Miles thought, his breathing getting a little ragged and irregular as he drove on. ‘This build-up, it almost feels as good as...’ He blushed as an erotic image of himself and Phoenix making love on their hotel bed last night flashed before his eyes.  
  
Miles looked over to glance at his driving companion, and saw a look of terror on his face.   
  
"Are you okay, Wright?" Miles asked as he shifted once again, but not slowing down.  
  
"Mm-hmm," Was all that Phoenix could get out as he glanced, wide-eyed, at Miles. Then it hit him like a ton of bricks...the spark that was in Miles' eye earlier, he knew where he had seen it...every time they had sex... Phoenix looked over at his companion in the driver’s seat and noted that he was slightly flushed and breathless. "A-Are YOU okay, Miles? You seem...a little, um, nervous?" He didn't want to say what he really thought was wrong with Miles. In all honesty, Phoenix was a little shocked. Could Miles ... actually be...turned on by all this speed?  
  
Phoenix bit his lip as he tried to focus on his lover and not the scenery speeding by behind him.   
  
Miles began to feel a little warm, perspiration starting to create a slight sheen on his face. ‘When did it get so hot in here?’ He thought as he fiddled with one of the knobs on the control panel. A blast of cold air hit his face as he turned on the air-conditioning, his silver fringe waving in the breeze.   
  
"Nervous, Wright?" Miles snorted, shaking his head slightly. "I feel better than I ever have in a while." He pushed the gas pedal in even further to accentuate his point, causing the car engine to roar loudly and go even faster. Miles had to bite back a moan when he did so, though. ‘Why does this feel so good? And is that...?’ His eyes widened as he realized that he was getting a warm feeling in his abdomen. He shifted his body in his seat and was slightly embarrassed to discover that he was half-hard. ‘Oh god, I hope that Phoenix doesn't notice.’ He thought, slightly panicked. ‘But this feeling is incredible, I can't deny that.’  
  
Letting out a puff of air, Phoenix decided to sit back and try to enjoy the ride. He was happy that Miles was enjoying himself...maybe just a little too much. He adjusted the air and breathed in the smell of leather. After a few moments of letting everything settle in, Phoenix felt a small rush of adrenaline; knowing that at the speeds they were going, Miles was completely in control.   
  
‘Was that it? Was it the sense of control...?’ Phoenix wondered. "Miles, how many times have you driven the Autobahn? You are controlling this car like you've done it a million times over." Phoenix touched Miles lightly on the hand that was on the gear shift, letting it linger there for a moment, wondering what Miles was thinking.   
  
The light touch of Phoenix's fingers on his hand sent sparks through his body, pooling at his groin. He panted slightly as he answered the defense attorney's question. "I haven't driven on the Autobahn as often you might think that I have. This is only my fourth time. But, when you're in control of high quality machinery like this, every movement looks effortless." He grasped the gear shift and shifted once again, another small moan threatening to escape his throat. Miles looked over at his partner and caught Phoenix's trusting blue eyes with his own. The combination of the breakneck speed they were traveling, riding in the vehicle itself, the adrenaline rush and his lover sitting next to him caused something in him to snap. "Damn it Wright, I want you right now." Miles growled.   
  
“Miles...I...!” Phoenix exclaimed. Those damned beautiful eyes could do things to Phoenix that even he had no words for. He had been right, and now he wasn't sure how he was going to handle this situation. “I-I think I want you too, but...” He hesitated as he squirmed slightly in his seat. “I dunno...this is a new car...” He rested his hand on the hand that Miles had on the gearshift. 'What the hell, Phoenix?' He thought to himself. 'Take a chance, what have you got to lose?' He focused his hot gaze on Miles and carefully leaned closer, his heart fluttering like the butterflies in his stomach knowing that he was taking a huge risk in doing what he was about to do. However, testing Miles' limits is what he did best, and this was the ultimate test. He was only a few inches away from Miles' ear as he whispered, “Then take me, Edgeworth, right now!”   
  
The sensation of Phoenix's breath on his ear caused a chill to run down Miles' spine, and hearing his lover outright beg to be fucked caused goose bumps to form on his arms. The prosecutor groaned softly, and his cock twitched at Phoenix's words. "I can't very well have you like this." Miles said lowly as he nodded towards the front of the car, his face now flushed with lust. "Do you mind if I pull over?" He asked anxiously, the prospect of having sex in the car that he had been dreaming about turning him on even more.  
  
“Ahh...I...sure...” Phoenix wasn't going to argue; what was he going to do, disagree because he wanted to tease Miles into oblivion, possibly sending them into a ditch? Nope, not worth it. He settled back into his cozy leather seat, letting his hand wander over to Miles's thigh, as he watched the prosecutor deftly steer the sleek car over the lanes of traffic and onto the exit. Phoenix could feel his heart pounding in his chest, both from fear and excitement. He bit his lip and saw how Miles handled the gearshift, hoping he was going be as smooth with other things...  
  
Miles applied the brakes, slowing the car down to an appropriate speed as he exited off of the highway. He hummed as he felt Phoenix's hand on his leg. The adrenaline rush of the speed he was driving on the highway was slowly being replaced with a different type of rush. His heart pumped with excitement as he glanced around, driving on the smaller, rural road until he saw what looked to be an old restaurant or business that had closed down sometime ago. Miles quickly pulled into the parking lot and drove around the building. He stopped the car in a spot that couldn't be easily seen from the road, threw the car into first gear, engaged the parking brake and turned off the engine. As soon as the car was silenced, he quickly unbuckled his seat belt and leaned over to Phoenix, pressing a crushing kiss onto his lips. He could feel the defense attorney responding to his needy, urgent kisses, and went for Phoenix's shirt, starting to unbutton it deftly. In between kisses, he said lowly, "God, I want you Wright.”  
  
Phoenix parted his lips to let Miles in and his own hands wandered to the silver-haired man's shirt and unbuttoned it, getting to the warm skin underneath. Phoenix shivered at the other man’s words and responded in kind, between desperate kisses. Hands wandered to Miles' soft silver hair and touched his neck lightly, running his fingers along the other’s jaw line. Phoenix moaned and was becoming quite uncomfortable in his own pants thinking about how they could possibly be caught at any second. "Miles...I..." He gasped between kisses. "I want...you...I need you..." He unbuckled his own seat belt and tugged at the belt on Miles' slacks. Feeling the heat coming off of the others bulging pants, he unbuttoned and unzipped them and wrapped his hand around the cock through his boxer-briefs.  
  
Miles moaned softly at Phoenix's bold actions, bucking his hips up at the sensation of the defense attorney's hand touching him through the fabric of his underwear. He wanted more, needed more. Miles leaned into Phoenix's neck and started to nibble at the sensitive flesh there, blazing a hot, wet trail down it. "You have no idea how much I want to pull you onto my lap and fuck you senseless." Miles growled into the defense attorney's ear, accentuating his point by biting Phoenix's earlobe possessively.  
  
Phoenix's skin flushed and his breath hitched at the sound of Miles' voice. "T-Take me..." was all that Phoenix could manage to stammer out. His hands couldn't explore enough of Miles' lithe body as he could feel his lover’s desire growing desperate. Phoenix turned his head to kiss Miles deeply and passionately as he felt his jacket being tugged on. He broke the kiss and clumsily shed his jacket. He watched the fire in Miles' eyes grow as he went in for another passionate kiss.   
  
Miles made a muffled noise as Phoenix forcefully pushed his tongue into his mouth. He gripped the defense attorney's hair, pressing their mouths together in an even more dominating kiss, drawing a whine from Phoenix. Miles let his other hand drift slowly down Phoenix's chest, dragging his fingers until he reached a bulge in the defense attorney's pants. He teasingly rubbed at it, causing the other man to moan softly. Miles pulled away from the kiss, a trail of saliva trailing between their mouths, and looked at Phoenix with half-lidded eyes.  
  
"I foresee a problem though, Wright." Miles said lowly, panting slightly. He pointed to the center console. "I don't think that there's enough room for the both of us up here." He gazed at Phoenix with a hungry look on his face. "What do you propose we do?"  
  
“I...ahh...” Phoenix was shaking with desire as he tried to get his bearings. Blinking he looked around, and breathlessly stated the obvious: “M-Move to the b-backseat...?” He bit his lip as a sly grin made its way over Miles' lips as he nodded. Phoenix grabbed Miles and kissed him hard while he felt for the lever to lay the seat down. Phoenix was suddenly jerked away from Miles when he found it. He gave the gray-eyed man a cheeky grin and wriggled his way into the back seat. After much disentangling of the limbs and various articles of clothing, Phoenix managed to make it to the back. He grabbed Miles by his unbuttoned shirt and now rumpled jacket and awkwardly pulled him partway into the back seat. “Now we have plenty of room for you to do what ever you want to me.” He said, then gently nibbled on Miles' bottom lip.   
  
Miles smirked underneath Phoenix's kisses as he let the defense attorney pull him into the back of the car. He shrugged off his jacket, leaving it in the driver's seat, and clambered awkwardly between the seats, until he finally plopped down onto the back seat next to Phoenix. He was a little amazed that he was able to squeeze through the small space, but didn't have time to reflect on it. The prosecutor gazed upon his lover who was in a disheveled state, breathing heavily and flushed. He swallowed roughly at the sight, loving to see Phoenix turned on beyond belief. Miles leaned in and forcefully kissed Phoenix again, while sliding his hands underneath the defense attorney's butt.  
In one swift movement, he lifted Phoenix up, and pulled him onto his lap, causing the other man to make a surprised noise in the process. He pulled away from their kiss and said slyly, "Now I can do whatever I want to you."   
  
“Mmm...I-I love it when you t-take control,” Phoenix said breathlessly as he laid soft kisses along his lover’s jaw. He wondered, however, how much control Miles could really have, being that Phoenix was on top. He groaned as he thought of all the delightful things that he could do to Miles right now, but it was more of a turn-on when the prosecutor took the reigns, which wasn't that often.   
  
“So, how long have you been day-dreaming of this?” Phoenix whispered in his ear.   
  
Miles chuckled at the question, as he nipped a trail of kisses along Phoenix's earlobe. He pulled Phoenix in close to him, and licked at the crook of the other man's neck, drawing a shudder from the defense attorney. "Would you believe that this is a spur-of-the-moment thing?” He said in a sultry tone, as he held Phoenix close and rotated his hips oh-so-slightly, pushing his groin against the other man's.  
  
“Mnggnn....” Phoenix stammered as his hips involuntarily bucked against Miles'. He grasped the seat behind Miles and breathed into his lover's ear, “M-Miles...I-I'm not sure...how much longer...” Squeezing his eyes shut, he ended his sentence with a small whine. The pressure was building in his stomach and groin and knowing that this was totally unplanned, was not helping the situation. Phoenix moved his hips slowly, trying to alleviate some of the tension, but it only made it worse for him.   
  
Miles smirked, as he gently rubbed the bulge in Phoenix's pants with his fingers. "It seems that I don't have much time to tease you as much as I'd like, hmmm?" He asked, getting another whine in return from the other man. ‘Plus, we are at risk of being seen here, which makes the situation even hotter,’ Miles slyly thought to himself. He moved his hands to the defense attorney's belt and unbuckled it swiftly, and then moved to the zipper of his pants. "I bet you can't wait for me to fill you up, can you Wright?" Miles said seductively, as he finally unzipped Phoenix's pants and reached into the defense attorney's boxer shorts, grasping the hard, slick cock within.  
  
A grunt escaped Phoenix's lips when Miles wrapped his hand around his cock. His eyes rolled back in ecstasy as he tried in vain not to fuck Miles' hand. His self control was lacking, and he stopped all motion suddenly to gain what little of it he had. Phoenix was still for several seconds as he breathed in the musky scent of the new car. He slowly opened his eyes and found that Miles was looking at him through half-lidded eyes. He forgot who was in control as he placed a passionate kiss on the prosecutor’s lips.   
  
Miles was definitely a little surprised, but not displeased when Phoenix attacked his lips. He opened his mouth to allow the defense attorney to slide his tongue inside and meld with his own. As they kissed, Miles gave Phoenix's cock a few strokes, causing him to moan into his mouth. Some sticky pre-cum dribbled onto Miles' hand, and he broke away from the kiss in order to lick his fingers. "Delicious, absolutely delicious." He stated lowly, giving Phoenix a look full of lust. "I don't know that I can wait any longer." With that statement, he started to tug on Phoenix's pants, urging the defense attorney to help him pull them down. He had a little nagging thought in the back of his mind, telling him that he should cease what he was doing and go straight back to the dealership before things got even more heated. But his mind was so clouded with lust, that all reason and logic was pushed aside quickly.  
  
Phoenix wasted no time in helping to get his pants down. Miles was lucky he didn't end up with cum in his eye after the maneuver he just executed. The pause that Phoenix had taken earlier had helped...but barely. After his pants were off he grasped at the prosecutors cock, giving it a few healthy strokes and feeling Miles' hand at the back of his head, gently pushing him into his lap. Phoenix was happy to oblige as he licked the pre-cum off the head. Then he took the whole head, followed by most of Edgeworth’s shaft as Miles had pushed him onto it. He heard Miles' moans as he stroked him with his slick hot mouth. This turned Phoenix on even more and he grabbed his own member, trying hard not to cum right there. Phoenix suddenly found himself with a cock in his throat as Miles had pushed him to the hilt of his length and the brunet choked loudly.   
  
Hearing Phoenix making a choking noise, Miles pulled back a bit, allowing the defense attorney to adjust. He pet Phoenix's soft spikes and moaned as he felt that hot, wet mouth upon his cock again. He couldn't help but buck his hips up slightly at the stimulation; he was so turned on at that moment. It didn't matter to him that they were in the back of a car that wasn't even his, that someone could catch them at any moment's notice, all he cared about was the fact that if he wasn't careful, he was going to cum any moment. "Ah... Phoenix..." Miles panted, as the defense attorney sucked on his member roughly. "Please... I'm going to... if you keep doing that. I... I want to fuck you." The prosecutor's face was flushed red with lust as he spoke.   
  
The brunet slowly lifted his mouth off the prosecutors cock as a trail of saliva followed. Phoenix's face was flushed as well as he sat up and kissed Miles again as he straddled the man. Their tongues fought for dominance as Phoenix could feel Miles' cock rubbing against his as he moved his hips slightly. Phoenix shivered as he pulled away and planted butterfly kisses along Miles' jaw, to the soft underside of his ear where he knew his weak spot was. His hands wandered all over the other’s chest as he whispered hoarsely, “M-Miles...I want you...I-I want to f-feel you...”   
  
Miles hummed lowly as Phoenix kissed and touched him so need fully as he sat on his lap. He moved his hand down to the other man's length and started to gently rub it. He felt the defense attorney arch his back at the contact. "You want to feel me where... Phoenix?" Miles asked teasingly as he continued to stroke the other man slowly, pre-cum now getting all over his fingers.  
  
“Y-Yesss...Phoenix hissed at the contact on his cock, misunderstanding the question at first. Unable to control himself, he grabbed Miles’ hair and in a firm voice stated into his ear: “Miles, I want you to fuck me. I want you to fill me up.” Asserting his statement, he grabbed the others member and clumsily started to rub it, as the position he was in was awkward.   
  
Miles moaned lowly at Phoenix's words and actions, always loving to hear his lover vocalize exactly what he desired. He released his hand from Phoenix's cock, hearing a sigh of disappointment from the other man, but then slid his palm slowly under Phoenix's ass. His slick fingers found what they were looking for, and with a smile on his face, he pushed one of the digits inside without warning. The moan he earned from the other man as he wiggled it inside was absolutely delicious. "I have to make sure that you're ready." Miles whispered as Phoenix squirmed on his lap.  
  
Phoenix gasped, but as much as Miles' fingers hurt and as unexpected it was, the feeling was exactly what he was craving. He moaned and squirmed and whispered for more as Miles teased him. He thought Miles was going to draw things out slowly. However, much to Phoenix's delight, another digit was carefully pushed inside. Phoenix squeezed his eyes shut as tears formed at the edges. He would never get over the pain versus pleasure factor, but it was always curious how something so painful could feel so good at the same time. He squirmed some more, pushing Miles' fingers deeper inside himself, and letting out a squeak of ecstasy when they hit his sweet spot; he paused to savor the feeling. His arms were getting shaky from bracing himself on the backseat, and he took a deep breath to steady himself. After getting his bearings, he opened his eyes and found himself looking right into the lusty gray orbs of Miles, who was biting his lip.  
  
Miles loved preparing Phoenix for penetration. The noises that the defense attorney would make and the various expressions that he would see on the other man's face drove him wild. This particular time was no different; Phoenix was driving him absolutely crazy with lust. He scissored his fingers, gently stretching out the ring of muscle, causing the other man to gasp. Miles momentarily felt bad for the other man; he was sitting comfortably in the back seat of the vehicle while Phoenix had to struggle with keeping his balance on his lap. Miles smiled. ‘I'll make it up to him in no time.’ And with that thought, the prosecutor slipped another finger into Phoenix, spreading him even wider, drawing an even louder moan from him.  
  
Miles then leaned into Phoenix's ear and whispered lustily, "Are you ready for me?"  
  
“Y-Yes, please...” Phoenix whined as Miles softly kissed his ear. He leaned back and up on his legs to give Miles room to adjust. He grabbed his own cock and rubbed it a couple times, getting his palm slick, then grabbed Miles' cock at the head, and watched as Miles hissed at the sensation. Phoenix loved watching Miles squirm whenever he was in control, now he wondered what exactly he looked like, all squirmy and wanting and restless. Struck by sudden inspiration, and the fact that they had limited room, Phoenix, as gracefully as he could manage without hurting either of them, turned around in Miles' lap.   
  
“Now, I'm ready,” He smirked over his shoulder at Miles.   
  
Miles smiled as Phoenix adjusted himself on his lap, a little surprised that his lover wanted to face away from him. He reached down to stroke his cock a few more times, spreading the pre-cum that had gathered at the tip along the head and the shaft. Once he felt that he was as lubricated as well as he could be, he grabbed the base of his dick firmly and pressed the tip at Phoenix's entrance, earning a shudder from the other man. With his other hand, he placed it onto Phoenix's hip, trying to coax him into pressing down. Miles then slowly raised his hips as he started to push into Phoenix, stretching the other man wide with his cock. "Ohhh..." He moaned, as the warm, tight sensation of the other man started to overwhelm him. He pressed in deeper, wanting to feel more, needing to be completely inside Phoenix.  
  
Stars started to form at the corners of his vision as Phoenix pressed down on Miles. He moaned and braced himself to adjust, then leaned back slowly as to not crush Miles and to not hurt anything vital. He felt Miles stiffen a second as things were being bent into positions they shouldn't have been and Phoenix adjusted again, forcing Miles's cock all the way inside. They both paused and shivered, and then Phoenix felt his lover move slightly and groan. A rhythm between the two started to form and the brunet grabbed at his cock the same time Miles did and his lover’s name escaped his lips at the sensation. “M-Miles...g-god your cock f-feels ss-sssooo g-good...I...mmnngggnnn...” The rest of his sentence was lost in a strangled groan as Miles suddenly bucked his hips hard.  
  
Another moan escaped Miles' throat as he pushed sharply up into Phoenix, just enjoying the sensation of penetrating his hot, tight lover. "God, you feel so good." Miles panted into Phoenix's ear, as he pulled out a bit and pressed back in again. "So tight." He heard Phoenix groan as he repeated the motion. Miles could feel sweat starting to prickle at his skin from the exertion, and his abdomen starting to coil tightly. "I'm not going to last long at this rate." Miles grunted out as he thrust up hard once again. He slid one of his hands around the front of Phoenix's belly and grasped the defense attorney's length, starting to stroke it hard. The brunet cried out at the rough contact.   
  
"Cum with me, Phoenix." Miles whispered as he rubbed the defense attorney's cock in rhythm with his now more frequent thrusts.   
  
Phoenix was done being quiet. He didn't care if anyone heard them, nor did he care if they got caught. All he wanted to do was cum with his lover, and as he bit his lip and tightened his muscles, he cried out, “Oh...fuck, yes...I can't...hold...on much...more...” He grabbed Miles' hand to slow his strokes, but to no avail. His self control failed him as the tension in his stomach and groin finally released itself. Several sensations that he never knew existed washed over him as Phoenix shuddered hard. “M-Miles...ggnnn...” His breathless cry was interrupted by a similar cry from the prosecutor's lips as Phoenix tried his best to keep any sort of rhythm.   
  
Miles gasped as he felt Phoenix's muscles clench around his cock. He then felt the sensation of something warm and wet spurting over his hand, and heard Phoenix cry out his name with his release. This was enough to push the prosecutor over the edge. The tension building in him came to a head as he pushed frantically into Phoenix, grasping onto the brunet's hip with his non-soiled hand, grunting with each thrust. Until finally, he squeezed his eyes shut and pleasure overtook his senses. "Ngggh, Phoenix..." Miles breathed as he climaxed, thrusting deeply once more into the defense attorney and filling him up with his hot, sticky semen. "Mmmm." Miles hummed as he plopped down on the seat, stilling his movements and his arms wrapped around Phoenix. He pressed his forehead against Phoenix's back, which was slick with sweat. "That felt amazing." Miles said lovingly, still coming down from his high.   
  
Phoenix sighed as he felt the whole world still. He wrapped his arms around Miles'. “Mmm...I love you.” He felt content and overly warm and he never wanted these feelings to end. He had never felt this happy or this content for quite a while. Closing his eyes, he felt Miles squeeze him a little and he thought about how his life would be totally different without Miles in it. Phoenix shook his head to get those silly thoughts out of his head and switched to thinking about how much he wanted to melt into Miles right now. He sighed and hummed contentedly.   
  
"I love you too, Phoenix." Miles said quietly, but adoringly as he embraced the other man. They sat in silence for a moment, letting their breathing come back down to a normal rate. Miles pulled one of his hands away and grimaced as he looked down at it, covered with Phoenix's wet, sticky cum. "We're a mess." Miles stated. "What am I going to clean this up with?"  
  
Miles' voice interrupted his reverie as the feeling started to come back to various parts of his body. He took a deep breath and looked over his shoulder at Miles. “Er, I guess we'll just have to use my jacket.” He turned back toward the front seat and was going to reach for his jacket, when two things occurred to him: There was something on the back of the seat in front of him and if he moved, there was going to be an even bigger mess than there already was. “Uhh...” Phoenix stammered. “I think we are in a bigger predicament than we think we are.” He paused and bit his lip. He moved slightly and slowly to his left and pointed out the small mess on the backseat to Miles. “And, if I move...um...well...let's just say...er...”  
  
"Urk!" Miles' eyes widened at seeing the white mess on the back of the seat, which was now dripping slowly down the leather. "Damn it, this isn't even my car!" The prosecutor exclaimed. He closed his eyes as he tried to think of a way out of their current situation. "Hmmm..." Miles hummed to himself as he thought. His grey eyes opened. "I have a handkerchief in the pocket of my jacket, but that's not going to be nearly enough to clean up everything..." A sly smirk made its way across his face as another option crossed his mind. "I can take care of this though." Miles brought his soiled hand to his lips and flicked his tongue out, starting to lick Phoenix's cum off of his hand. "You still taste scrumptious, Wright." Miles said as he licked his lips.   
  
“Gah!” Phoenix felt his cock twitch as he watched Miles and his seductive actions. “M-Miles, as much as I would like a repeat p-performance of this, I don't th-think it's a good idea.” Phoenix made the command decision to take his finger and wipe the glob off the back of the seat before it got too far. He turned as far as he could and said. “Here, since you like how I taste so much!” Inside, Phoenix giggled.   
  
Miles chuckled at Phoenix's actions and words, but that didn't stop him from taking the offered finger into his mouth and seductively sucking the semen off of it. He could feel Phoenix shudder at the sensation of him sucking on the digit, as he curled his tongue around it. Once Miles was sure that Phoenix's finger was clean, he slipped it out of his mouth. "Well, that's one problem solved." Miles stated. "We'll just have to be sure to wipe down the back of the chair before we head back to the dealership so as not to leave any... evidence." Miles looked longingly at his jacket in the front seat. "Do you think, Wright..." The prosecutor started to say. "If I hold your hips down on me, can you lean over far enough to reach my jacket without making too much of a mess? We've really got to be able to put our clothes back on at one point." The prosecutor blushed. "As much as I'd love to stay in you all day."  
  
Phoenix bit his lip as he attempted to reach for their jackets. Thinking about what Miles did with his finger got him semi-hard again and he had a hard time concentrating on what he was doing. However, he finally got his fingertips on his own blue jacket, then Miles'. “How are you doing back there?” He asked as he handed Miles his rumpled jacket. “Did I do okay?”   
  
Miles reached out with one hand to grab his jacket, and then threw it on the seat beside them. "We're fine, Wright." Miles said, as he started to dig into his jacket pockets, trying to find his handkerchief. His hand finally closed over a soft piece of fabric, and he started to pull it out of the pocket. "Got it." Miles said triumphantly. "Now then... shall we get you off of my lap?" He held the handkerchief close to where they were joined, in order to try and prevent anything spilling onto the car seats.  
  
Taking a deep breath and clenching his teeth, Phoenix slowly raised his bum off of Miles' lap. Not thinking straight and having no where else to sit, he sat directly on Miles' jacket. He snickered when he realized what he had done, and glanced over to Miles to see if he had noticed. He hadn't yet, so Phoenix grabbed his jacket and proceeded to clean himself off. He leaned over to Miles and bussed him on the cheek, hoping to distract him from his jacket for a little bit longer. “We, er, might have to try that in America, maybe...” He paused as he saw Miles' expression quickly turn dark.   
  
"Grk!" Miles exclaimed as he realized what Phoenix had just done. "You just... my jacket... how am I going to explain this to the dry cleaners?!" The prosecutor sputtered as Phoenix nonchalantly put his boxers and pants on.  
  
"Hmmm..."Phoenix said. "Better than trying to explain it to the car dealership!" He watched Miles put his underwear and trousers on and took the jacket carefully from under his ass. He looked at the seat underneath and found that it was relatively unharmed. Miles' jacket was wrinkled with only a few unsuspecting spots. "Look, not too bad, eh?" Phoenix smiled, hoping to lessen the damage.   
  
Miles sighed as he buttoned up his shirt. The defense attorney did have a point. Plus, it's not like they had properly thought through what they had done. It was awfully risky, and they were lucky that they didn't get caught, much less make a mess of a very expensive vehicle that he didn't own. He gave Phoenix a quick kiss. "You're lucky that I love you so much."   
  
“Thank you Miles,” Phoenix said into the kiss. “We should get back, before they get suspicious.” He said after he parted from Miles' lips. He straightened his shirt and started to get out, but noticed that the rear windows were in their last stages of defogging. Phoenix smirked, and glanced over his shoulder at Miles who was now buttoning his vest. 'I swear that man puts on more clothes than any woman that I know.' Phoenix thought shaking his head. He smiled deviously at the window and proceeded to draw a heart on it in the remaining fog. He then opened the door quickly and shut it, but not before hearing Miles' voice.   
  
"You're hopeless, Wright." Miles said with a smirk, as he exited the vehicle eying the small heart on the car window. He shut the back door and opened the front door, sliding back into the driver's seat and then shutting the door behind him. He placed his soiled jacket gingerly on his lap as his lover also entered the vehicle once again. "Shall we head back before the dealership sends out a search party for us?" Miles said with a teasing grin on his face, as he turned the vehicle on once again.  
  
Phoenix nodded. “And maybe we should swing by the hotel first, in order to get rid of any, erm, incriminating evidence.” He said sheepishly.  
  
Miles’ face reddened slightly as he chuckled and said, “Yes, that’s probably a good idea.” He then pulled the car out of the parking lot, starting their journey back to town.


End file.
